A Normal Christmas Eve
by sitarra
Summary: Catherine, Gil, and Lindsey spend a Christmas Eve with his family.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Normal Christmas Eve

Author: sitarra

Rating: CSI-2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I really wish I did.

Spoilers: Could be but this story does take place when the team is back together.

A/N: In explanation, I'm used to a Christmas with snow and a large family present. Here you will see that. My family is in this one, too. There just too good to pass up. Plus at a 50th anniversary party for my aunt and uncle I got a lot of good stories.

A/N2: Grissom's mother is not deaf and most conversation would actually take place if two people like Gil and Cath were in our family. The people are real, the dog is real, the house is real, the location not so much, and the scenery is actually that of southern Indiana. I started this at the end of October and finished it in the middle of November. I did not want to quit writing it. I've been in such a holiday mood all year and I hope that after reading this, all of you will be too.

**Chapter 1**

**December 4, 2005 Beginning of shift**

The halls of CSI were unseasonably warm for early December. A cold front had moved in due to all of the hurricanes down south months before. Any other winter and it wouldn't be so cold. It actually felt a bit like fall or early spring. A breeze was ever present in the air; birds were chirping with glee everyday. Clouds were few and far between and the sun was almost always out. People always had smiles on their faces because of the upcoming Christmas season, except for the modern day Scrooges.

Catherine Willows was no different. She couldn't help but have a healthy pearly white smile on her face. But when she heard a certain phone call that day, that smile actually faltered.

She felt good walking into work that night. She was wearing her favorite black boots that she practically wore with everything. She had on her favorite black leather jacket and a pair of slightly flared black pants that were the most comfortable things she'd ever put on. A navy blue button down blouse completed her ensemble, bringing it all together.

A necklace with two hearts hung from her neck, a gift from many years ago at Christmas. For once, she didn't have a single ring on her fingers. Her hair fell straight in some places but loose curls fell in some spots. Her bangs, what little were there, were pushed off to the side after a battle in the bathroom mirror that evening. She felt wonderful… but then she heard it. She heard the phone call. One side of it anyway.

Stopping outside her supervisor and best friend's office, she couldn't help but listen in to his conversation.

"What time on Saturday?"

Her heart constricted. Was he going out on a date? Was it just a meeting with someone from work or was it a date with a woman? A woman other than her?

"Of course I'll be there. What makes you think I won't be? … Yes, but for once, that wouldn't stop me from visiting."

Catherine's forehead creased in confusion. She pressed her body closer to the door, trying not to get noticed.

"And where did you hear about her? … Do you always sneak around behind my back to find out information? … You could have just asked me. … You're right."

She peeked around the corner into his office. He looked so… comfortable. She'd never seen him look that comfortable talking to anyone, except maybe herself.

He sat at his desk, his body relaxed as he leaned back in his chair. He had on his blue forensics jacket that she loved to see him in. It was unzipped so she could see his dark blue button down shirt beneath it, the top few buttons undone. He had a pen in his right hand, jotting down what she guessed was information. He rested the phone between his shoulder and ear so he could hold the paper stationary.

"I'll ask her but I'm not guaranteeing anything. … Yes, both of them. … All right, I'll see you then."

Now she was really confused. He hung up the phone and didn't look up from his desk. He continued writing something down and gave no impression he could see her.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's bad to eavesdrop, Catherine?" Gil voiced to her, still not looking up.

Her mouth dropped open in surprise. Straightening herself, she sauntered into his office with a guilty smile.

"You know, I always knew she was leaving something out," Catherine joked. She sat down with a plop in her claimed chair in front of his desk. "How'd you know I was there?"

He finally looked up at her, a twinkle in those favorite blue eyes of hers. "I always know when you're there," he answered simply.

She couldn't deny the sparkle in his eyes mirrored the one in hers. They'd grown closer since the team had been brought back together. She didn't hesitate to tell him anything and everything about her time being a supervisor. She certainly didn't stop him when he told her everything that went on during Graveshift. They were bonding again and she couldn't deny the strength of her feelings anymore. It had been too long.

"So who was that?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Why do you care?" he said in a teasing tone.

"You know I'm nosy, Gil," she clarified. He nodded in agreement.

"That was my aunt. She wanted to know if I'm coming up for Christmas Eve this year. Last year I was working, I believe," he explained. "The family has expanded and she wants me to see her new house."

"I've never heard you talk about them before. Are you close to them?"

"Yes, we're a very close family. But I don't see them often."

"But how come I've only met your mother?" She leaned forward in her chair, resting her elbows on the edge of his desk.

"Because she was visiting and it was inevitable," he explained, leaning forward as well. She smiled at his smart aleck behavior. There was something different about him today.

"That doesn't change the fact that we get along," she pointed out, pointing a finger at him. "We get along better than I do with my mom."

"And apparently she's telling the rest of the family about you," Gil shared with her. "You've made quite the impression."

She held up a hand to stop him but she had a smile on her face. "Before I make you tell me about that, finish your previous thoughts."

He chuckled at her directness. Always right to the point with her. It was one of the many reasons he loved her.

"As you know, my mom lives in Marina del Ray still but she's thinking about moving here. The rest of my family lives in the southern Nevada region. My aunts often "threaten" me and tell me I don't see the family often."

"When did you last see them?" she interrupted.

"Thanksgiving."

"You mean you weren't at work?" She teased.

"Ha ha. No, I was with the family and then I went to work," he corrected.

"Who was this 'her' you were talking about?" she wondered. She was dying to know. She didn't know it could deal with the thought of him having a … girlfriend.

"That would be you." Her eyebrows shot up to the ceiling. He walked around the desk to sit in the vacant seat next to her, laughing at her still confused look.

"Me?" she squeaked out.

"Yes you. At Thanksgiving, I was asked about my work. I mentioned the team had been brought together again and my mom said 'does that include Catherine?'"

"You talk about me," she said in a knowing tone. A smile crept its way back to her face as she leaned back in her chair.

"Well, Catherine, it has been what? Twenty years? Your name was bound to come up eventually," he pointed out.

"So what was all that 'I'll ask her' stuff?"

The room encased itself in silence save for the sound of him clearing his throat. He leaned forward slowly as if in slow motion and took one of her hands in his. Her eyes went to their hands. Her whole body noticed the tingling sensation that came over her. Her heart began to beat a little faster, just as it always did when he was near.

"I recall you saying," his voice reunited her with the present, "that you never did anything for Christmas Eve and that Eddie always took Lindsey on those days."

"Yeah?" She was confused as to where he was taking this.

"And that it's been how long since you've seen a white Christmas?"

She looked upward in thought. He could see her calculating the years in her head.

"Oh, about twenty-five years."

"And that Lindsey's never seen a white Christmas?"

"Where are you going with this, Gil?" She wanted him to spit out whatever he was trying to say. She wanted him to ask her the question she knew he was going to ask. She wanted to hurry up and say yes before he changed his mind. She wanted… she wanted to pounce on him and kiss him for all she was worth.

"My invitation still stands from years ago. Will you accept it yet?" Gil asked. Her fingers one by one laced with his and he couldn't deny the effect it had on his body.

Catherine nodded he head after what seemed like an eternity. "Yes, I will finally accept you invitation."

She could feel her heart pound a little more when he smiled a genuine smile towards her. It wasn't often people got to see him actually smile. There was the smirk or the grin or the moment smile that was gone the moment you blinked. This smile she liked to think was reserved especially for her.

"Why'd you refuse the offer in the past?" he wondered.

Her smile faltered for a second time that day. "I have my reasons, Gil. Let's just leave it at that," she pleaded.

He stood with her when she rose from her chair to leave. Their hands were still clasped tight, tighter even. They didn't want to let go. Not yet.

"Besides," she said but she didn't know why, "Lindsey will get to see snow; I'll get to see it for the first time in half my life. I can continue on my quest again to open you up to the world by hounding your family for information and embarrassing stories."

He chuckled at her confident tone. He tugged her close, putting them very much in each other's personal space.

"You'll come? Both of you?"

"Yes, we will. I won't back down from it again." She couldn't; it wasn't an option. She had to get him alone to finally tell him. "I have to get back to work now. Or rather I have to start work."

"Then I won't keep you."

She reluctantly let go of his hand but she didn't leave. She seemed hesitant to go. He immediately recognized her actions.

"Case getting to you?" he correctly guessed.

She smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, can I…?"

"You never have to ask," he assured. "The offer's always here."

She smiled gratefully and moved into his open arms for a much needed hug. "I'll remember that. And by the way, it's been twenty-one years."

**7979797979797979797979**

**December 23, 2005 11:17 PM**

Catherine entered the break room on December 23rd to a quiet and suspicious scene. Nick, Sara, and Greg were sitting around the table in quiet conversation that stopped the second she walked through the door.

"Don't stop because of me," Catherine said, walking straight for the small refrigerator to get a bottle of water.

The three argued wordlessly at the table before finally Nick kicked Greg under the table, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Problem, Greg?" Catheirne asked, not fully paying attention.

"No, not at all," he assured, rubbing his injured leg. "Um, Cath, what'd you get from Grissom for Christmas?"

She turned around, a smart smile on her lips. "Pick a year."

"This year," Nick filled in.

"Nothing yet and I've given up trying to guess."

"What about last year?" Sara asked.

She had to stop and think about that one. "A book."

"A book?" they all repeated.

"Yes, a book that I loved when I was a little girl," she shared willingly.

"What about two years ago?" Nick asked.

"A diamond ring," she said with no hesitation.

Three jaws dropped open in shock.

"Close your mouths," she advised with a small laugh. "It was a diamond and sapphire ring. I saw it in a window of a jewelers a few years after I came to Vegas. I was twenty one. He was with me and I told him it reminded me of the one my great-grandmother had when I was little."

Nick was the first to speak. He always knew his former and current supervisor had something special between them. It reminded him of his parents.

"Wow, that's really sweet. I'm surprised he remembered after all that time."

"Surprised me, too."

Catheirne glanced over at Sara. They had managed to set aside their differences but they sill weren't the best of friends. They never would be. Now she just looked mad and jealous.

"And you guys have been doing this for how long?" Greg asked.

"Twenty years, why?" What she didn't realize was that she was opening them up to he very private life. Gil's, too.

Greg shook his head. "Just wondering. What are you doing for Christmas Eve?"

"Going with Grissom to visit his family." Now she was teasing them.

"Wow, you guys really are tight," he pointed out, crossing his fingers in example.

"We always have been: we always will be. Never forget that."

And with that she walked out of the break room in search of the object of her affections.

Sara huffed in her chair, crossing her arms angrily. Greg and Nick just smiled widely and knowingly.

"You think there's something goin' on between them?" Greg asked the two others in the room.

"Oh, yeah, definitely," Nick answered with confidence before taking a sip of his water.

**79797979797979797979797979797**

**December 24, 2005 1:45 PM**

The sound of a familiar bell rang throughout the house of Catherine and Lindsey Willows. Happy that her mother was still getting dressed, Lindsey bounded for the door, a smile on her face.

"Good afternoon, Lindsey," Gil greeted. "You're looking very lovely today."

What he didn't tell her was that it was a big improvement from last year. She was turning her behavior around and she deserved to hear it.

"Thank you. I tried to match mom the best I could but that didn't go so well. She's still getting ready."

Lindsey had on a pair of dark blue flared jeans with a butterfly embroidered into the left pant leg. Her dark blue shirt brought out her eyes, just like her mother. She had on her favorite necklace, one she had received upon birth from her godfather and favorite uncle. She had chosen to wear her hair down for the occasion. To Gil, she was growing up right in front of his eyes.

The pre-teen stepped aside to let him enter, shutting the door behind him.

"I don't get a hug?" Gil wondered, mock hurt in his words. She smiled at his usual playful nature whenever he was around. She quickly embraced him, knocking him back a step.

"There's gonna be other kids there my age, right? I won't be surrounded by adults?" Lindsey asked, looking up at him.

"Well, the two closest to your age are sixteen and ten." He sat down with her on the dark green couch.

"What are their names?"

"Jennifer is the sixteen year old and Kierra is the ten year old. She's incredibly shy so we'd all appreciate it if you would just talk to her a little."

"No problem."

He smiled. 'Just like her mother,' he thought. Lindsey always was one to make others feel more comfortable in their surroundings.

"I'm really excited, Uncle Gil. I've never seen snow before, except in movies. I've never been up to Mount Charleston before either," she confessed to him even though he already knew. "I can't wait."

"I bet you'll have a great time," he told her, happy to see elation on her face, in her eyes.

Before Lindsey or Gil could say anything more, Catherine entered the room. His eyes immediately went to her. He noticed her black stocking clad feet. She obviously had yet to put her shoes on. She had on a long flowing black skirt and a semi bright red shirt for the holiday. He noticed she was wearing the ring he have her many years ago on her right hand. He could see three earrings adorned each ear when she brushed her hair aside. He noticed she chose to wear her hair straight. She was letting it grow out again.

She stopped in front of him. "Is this all right for today? I know you said casual but I'm used to formal holidays," she shared with him.

"It's beautiful," he promised, standing.

She held him under her suspicious eye. "You're just saying that."

"No, I'm really not. I mean it, you look beautiful. You always look beautiful."

She laughed nervously. "Now I'm scared. Who are you and what have you done with my Gil Grissom?" she teased.

"I'm going to get my stuff," Lindsey interrupted but neither heard her. She managed to back out of the room unnoticed.

"So now I'm your possession," he said, the same teasing tone in his voice as hers. "When did that happen?"

"Twenty one years ago October," she said with no hesitation. She smiled slyly when he raised an eyebrow at her. She'd grown to that quirk of his. 'Now I have to find my shoes so if you'd care to help…"

She didn't give him a chance to answer. She was intent on finding her shoes.

"Did you check by the doorway?" he mentioned, having seen a pair of long black shoes when he walked in.

His only response was her breezing past him, her hair hitting him in the chest. She returned moments later with a pair of thigh high fitted black leather boots with a three inch heel. He knew instantly those were a pair of her favorite shoes that she didn't get to wear as often as she liked.

"Well, I think all the men in my family will just fall in love with you," Gil told her, watching as she slid one boot up her leg. "Boots or not."

She smirked. "What, you don't like 'em?"

"No, I love 'em. They're nice. You should wear them more often."

Her smile grew. "Now I know something's definitely wrong with you."

She stood, now of almost even height to him, and took notice of his relaxed state. After working with him for years, she'd come to know all his moods, postures, and body state. It came in handy.

"What can I say? The holiday brings out the best in me sometimes," he shrugged. "They will love you, though. You'll get along with them great."

Her smile seemed to be permanently glued on her face these days. Her eyes glanced behind him for a second, seeing Lindsey walk in the room with her bag. She shifted her eyes back to Gil's, seeing a spark of something there she'd never seen before.

"Well as along as you… get along with me, I'll be fine," she told him in a surreptitious tone.

His only action was to hold open he coat for her with a smile on his face.

**79797979797979797979797979797**

"Gil, you suck at car games."

"I know; I just don't see the point in them."

'They're not supposed to make any sense. They're just for fun."

"I hardly find it fun when it's confusing."

"I find it hard to believe that a man with your IQ finds anything confusing."

"Well, it happens."

"But not often."

"Right."

Catherine laughed sweetly, causing his heart to beat a little faster. She leaned her head back against the seat, her head rolling to look at him. His eyes were on the road as they should have been but he occasionally glanced briefly out his window. She'd never seen him look more handsome.

"Tell me a secret, Gil," she asked, not even thinking he would deny her wish.

"Only if you tell me one."

She scrunched her face. Obviously she didn't like that.

"Actually I thought we agreed not to keep secrets from each other anymore. And I thought this time we actually meant it," he continued, reminding her of a conversation they had when she moved back to Graveshift.

"I know. Secrecy's not good for us."

"Tears us apart," he added.

She nodded. "But there must be something you've never told me. Everyone had their little secrets."

"Good point," he praised. "All right, um… oh, I got something I've something I've never told you before. I'm extremely glad and thankful I met you on that fateful day."

She perked up in her seat. Her eyes shone with wonder. "What?"

He glanced over at her, nodding. "It's true. And I'll never forget the day either."

"Well, I bet it's pretty hard to shake the image of a woman dancing naked on a stage," she snorted. She was glad Lindsey had her headphones on, music blaring through them.

"That's not why I remember that day."

She knew he was telling the truth. When she caught sight of his dark azure eyes before her dance started, their eyes never left each other's the entire night. She had found him by the bar later that night and his eyes never strayed down her body. He remained eye contact with her. He still did. But occasionally she could catch his eye roving. Surprisingly it made her feel good.

"Why will you always remember that day?"

"Because that was the day a beautiful woman actually acknowledged me and spoke to me without some real cause. And it amazes me that twenty one years later, that same beautiful woman is still talking to me," he confessed.

To her dismay, she actually felt tears stinging her eyes. It was often when men told her she was beautiful. She got a rush out of it when it came from someone young but when it came from Gil… She couldn't even begin to describe the fire that coursed through her blood or the butterflies that fluttered wildly in her stomach or the pounding her heart acquired every time he was near.

"I think you're lying every time you say you have no people skills," she finally managed. "That or you're lying right now."

He turned his head to look at her. "Why would I lie to you? I'm not…"

"I know you're not lying," she interrupted. "I'm just messing with you. Thank you for sharing."

He turned his head back to the road. "Now it's your turn."

She slumped back in her seat, her smile turning to a pout. When she realized he wasn't going to fall for that, she pulled a secret from the back of her brain.

"I'm glad I'm back on Graveshift," she confessed.

"Really?"

She nodded even though he didn't see it. "Yeah, I really am. As great as it was being supervisor, there was something missing."

"Chemistry," he filled in.

Catherine looked at him. "Yeah, I mean, we all work so great together. We have for years and then it was taken away from us."

Gil reached over and found her hand. He laced their fingers one by one, causing her to smile. "You do deserve to be a supervisor though."

"Yeah… but you need me more."

**7979797979797979797979797979797**

It had been just ten minutes since they stopped talking. Catherine didn't mind; for some reason she welcomed it. She loved talking to Gil but now she wanted to be left to her thoughts.

Soft music was playing in the background. Beautiful scenery she'd never been privileged to seeing in Nevada was passing before her eyes.

She could see an abundance of illuminating crystal white trees from the winding roads atop the mountain. Stone was etched beautifully in the walls of the roads. Rolling hills laden with trees that stretched on for days were to her left. There were a few dead or cut down trees haphazardly strewn about covered by snow. Above her through the trees were white fluffy clouds that seemed to fit with her jolly mood. The roads were freshly paved for the winter season with new roads on the small bridges that said 'Watch for ICE on bridge.' When she looked out her window she could see white pine trees that seemed to keep going up. When they passed around a corner of the mountain, she could see a partially ice covered river stretching out in front of them. Looking up from the river, she could see cabins peeking through the snow covered landscape. She'd never noticed how beautiful the countryside was before. Then again, she'd never been to the countryside. She was glad her first time was with Gil and her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Love is friendship set on fire."

**Chapter 2**

**Christmas Eve**

A few cars were in the driveway already. A large cabin with blue trim on the shutters sat in front of them. It was a beautiful cabin and it made Catherine even happier she was there with Gil.

"Be very glad we're the fourth car here," Gil told her, snapping off his seatbelt after turning off the car. "All together they can be very… happy."

"Happy?"

"Gregarious; I can't really describe it. Just expect a very interesting time."

Lindsey interrupted them, stating again how happy she was. She quickly got out of the car, the two adults laughing at her energy.

**797797797797797797797979**

"Catherine, it's so good to see you again." Noreen embraced the woman, a smile on her face. "I'm so glad you came. I'm glad Gil actually asked you."

"I'm glad he did, too," she whispered loud enough for Noreen to hear. The older woman giggled which caused the recently placed smile on Catherine's face to glow.

"And Lindsey." Noreen pulled away from Catherine and moved straight for the pre-teen. Lindsey allowed herself to be pulled into a hug, feeling childish about not wanting to hug her before. She was practically a grandmother to her. She hadn't seen her in almost a year. How could she not want to hug her?

"I missed you," Lindsey told her, holding her close.

"I missed you, too. I have to visit more often."

"Yes, you should."

The doorbell rang in the background; the two friends moved away. Noreen's eyes fell on her son. She could tell something was different with him. He had a twinkle in his eyes and she had a feeling it had something to do with the woman by his side.

"Can't even hug your own son first," Gil teased. "Have to hug the visitors first."

"Oh, be quiet." She pulled him into a tight bear hug. "I gave birth to you; I had to live with you. I've seen you enough."

Catherine smiled at her spot behind Gil. She never really got to see this side of him. Sure he would open up to her but never like this. Come to think of it, he had been teasing and flirting more with her lately like they used to.

"So who else is here besides the third generation?" Gil asked his mother, looking around him. Third generation meant all the kids, who weren't really kids anymore, who helped set up.

"Well, you Aunt Carol just walked in."

"How's she doing without Uncle Bill? He still in Guam?"

"Yes, she's holding up the best she can. How about you introduce Catherine and Lindsey and I'll continue helping with dinner?" Noreen didn't give him a chance to answer. She was already on her way back to the kitchen.

Gil turned to Catherine. "How about we start in the kitchen and move our way back out here?" Catherine agreed, still taking in the comfortable surroundings.

She looked at the house around her as they walked. It was beautiful. Quaint and homey, just the kind of home she'd always wanted.

A large staircase sat in front of the front door. Tile changed to carpet as one moved to the living room and dining room. A blue couch sat along the staircase wall to the right; two end tables with glass encased lamps on them. A blue reclining chair sat to the far left by the door, another end table by it with that same lamp. The Christmas tree sat in between that chair and a brown one. It had handful upon handful of silver tinsel all around it. Ornaments were placed in what seemed like the same place from the previous year. The fireplace sat roaring across from the couch, two stockings hanging from the mantel. The TV sat on the floor to the right of it the music channel playing Christmas music from it. A large table sat in the middle of the floor, already set for dinner.

A hallway sprung up from the right of the couch leading to the master bedroom, basement, laundry room, and two car garage. The basement door was open, cheers occasionally heard from the depths of it.

In the dining room sat a dining set passed down from one of Gil's aunt's parents. A closed off patio was off the left, leading to the deck outside. The kitchen was to the right and bustling with four women. Well, three and one sixteen year old. Wonderful smells were emanating from it and Catherine found herself amazed at how talkative his family was so far.

"Catherine, Lindsey," Gil's voice brought her out of her thoughts, "this is my Aunt Linda. Aunt Linda, this is Catheirne and Lindsey Willows."

"Oh, you're the two I've heard about." Linda wiped her hands off. She shook each of their hands. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you ,too. Gil has told me a lot about you," Catherine said honestly. It wasn't a total lie. He had told her much about his family; it had just been over the course of the month.

"I'm surprised he actually told you about us. I didn't think he'd want to."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Well, the family takes a little getting used to. But through all the fun, teasing, and jokes we can actually be a … pleasant family," Linda explained.

"I can't wait to find out." This time she truly wasn't lying.

The trio moved on to another aunt in the kitchen.

"Hey Gil, I'm glad you came," Peggy told him, seeing him from the corner of her eyes. "And who do you have with you?"

"This is Catherine and Lindsey Willows who I'm sure you've heard about." He turned to Catherine. "This is Peggy Burnstein. She has been the best friend of my Aunt Linda since high school and has become the "adopted" daughter. No relation to the family but after all these years, she certainly does now."

Peggy smiled. "I'd shake your hands but…" she motioned to the ham which she was carving. "I'll make sure to come find you later. I'm sure all us women will."

"We'll b moving on now." Gil ushered them out of the kitchen after telling Lindsey who the last person in the kitchen was. "That's Jennifer. She's the sixteen year old. I'm sure the two of you can find something to do later."

Catherine caught Gil's arm before they moved on to the next person. "So far, I'm loving your family," she whispered in his ear.

"You may regret that. Aunt Carol, hi." He hugged the woman. "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay. Better than I thought." Her eyes caught Catherine's and she smiled. "Who have you brought with you?"

Gil put an arm around Catherine, surprising her with his actions. "This is Catherine and this one," he put a hand on top of Lindsey's head, "is her daughter Lindsey."

"Hi, Lindsey. How old are you?"

"Thirteen," Lindsey answered, suddenly becoming shy.

"Wow, you're not that far off from Jennifer and Kierra. I bet you'll have a wonderful time here."

"Of course she will. And she's lucky none of you know her."

"Why?" Catherine wondered, arching her brow.

"Because that way she won't have embarrassing stories told about her," Gil said, shooting a hard mock stare at his aunt.

"It wouldn't be a family gathering if we didn't," Carol explained. "I'm glad the two of you came," she added to Lindsey and Catherine.

Noreen's voice from the kitchen broke them from their conversation. She was calling for Lindsey, who happily went to help.

"Well, I guess I better do some work too," Carol said. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look, seeing her sister-in-law next to her. "Hi, Pam. How are you?"

An English setter ran past them, going in search of her owner who she hadn't seen in two days. Jennifer was her target, who gladly hugged the dog when she saw her.

"I'm good. I can't believe how fast December moved by though," Pam said, hugging the woman. "I see we have new faces this year."

"Yes, we do. This is Catherine Willows, who I know you've heard about. Catherine, this is my Aunt Pam, mother of Jennifer in the kitchen."

Greetings kept being expressed. Catherine was amazed already at how social and happy his family was. He was such a closed off man. How could he be so different from his family?

"How are you so different from the rest of them?" Catherine asked him as they settled by the fire. She watched as he sat down on the hearth with her.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I just am. I don't see them as often as I used to."

"The difference is astonishing." She looped an arm with his bravely, keeping them close. He smiled at her movement and covered her hand with his.

"That's Kierra," he told her quietly, pointing her out once she walked in. "there's Michelle, her mother and my cousin, Wes, not the father but he adopted her. And the little one he's holding is Makayla. She's two.

"That one over by the kitchen is Monica; she's Carol's stepdaughter and Wes is her stepson. Brian is her husband, he's the one next to her. And in Monica's arms is Sarah. She's eleven months. That's my Uncle Jim coming out of the kitchen. He's Pam's husband. And the dog that ran by earlier is Princess." He looked around him making sure he didn't leave anyone out. "That's it aside from the boys, Susan, and Rachelle."

"I'm still amazed," she said. "I look around and see so many talking people and I remember how closed off you've always been."

"Just remember, I'm trying to change." He looked over at her. He was so tempted to kiss her but luckily a yell from one of his aunt's stopped the urge.

**797797797797797797797979**

"Dinner!" It was loud enough for all to hear.

Out of mutual agreement Jim and Wes held the basement door shut so the boys couldn't get upstairs. Catherine laughed at the sight; pounding coming from the basement door, laughter from everyone upstairs, even Gil.

She caught sight of Lindsey laughing by the kitchen with Jennifer and Kierra. All she wanted this year was for her daughter to have a wonderful Christmas. So far she was getting her wish.

**797797797797797797797979**

After grace, they all sat down to dinner; dishes filled with food made their way across the tables. Lindsey chose to sit at the long table by the other girls; Gil and Catherine were both forced to sit at the dining room table.

Catherine found herself enthralled by all their stories. She heard one about Gil's grandmother breaking her legs when each of Jim and Pam's kids were born, even when they got their dog.

"Which one's Chris?" Catherine asked Gil, leaning over to him.

"The one at the other table next to the girl in the pink shirt is Chris. The boy with the glasses on his right is Josh, the oldest of them, and the one across from him is Matt, his brother," Gil explained.

"Anybody want any water while I'm up?" Linda interrupted, getting up from her chair.

Josh spoke up. "I could use some."

Linda returned seconds later, filling Josh's glass as well as a few others.

"Hey Aunt Linda, while you're up, I could go for a roll," Chris said.

Linda in turn tossed a roll to him. "Thanks," he said.

Catherine chuckled at her seat. "I love this family," she muttered, taking a bite of ham. Gil chuckled at her side.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," he told her truthfully.

"I'm glad you asked me to come."

**797797797797797797797979**

"So Catherine, how long have you known Gil?" Peggy asked, handing Catherine a dish to dry. Catherine had volunteered to dry dishes, stating she felt she at least needed to do something. Gil had gone downstairs to play a round of darts with the boys after they corralled him to do so. Lindsey was upstairs in the computer room playing a game with the other girls.

"I've known him for twenty-one years."

"How'd you meet him?"

"I was a stripper; he prefers exotic dancer. He was just starting out at the lab. There was a shooting one night at the club and he was on the case. He was the one who got to talk to all the girls," she answered, unashamed of her past.

"Lucky man," Peggy muttered. Catherine smirked.

"We've been the best of friends since, except for the occasional argument."

"Can I ask where Lindsey's father is?"

"He died three years ago."

"I'm sorry," Peggy sympathized. Catherine waved it off.

"Don't be. We were divorced. But Lindsey still misses him."

"She'll always miss her father," Peggy told her, speaking from experience. "She looks pretty comfortable with Gil, though."

Catherine smiled fondly. "Oh, she loves him. They get along famously. He's always been there, ever since I told him I was pregnant. He was better than her father ever was. He still is."

"Well, that's nice that he's always been there. He's always been fond of kids. He just never shows it."

"Anything happening between the two of you?" Noreen interrupted. She had always wanted the two of them to get together and she always told Catherine as much.

The youngest woman in the kitchen quickly glanced around making sure Gil was no where in sight. She handed a dried glass to Noreen, looking her straight in the eye.

"Right now, no, but between all of us, I sincerely hope something happens soon."

**797797797797797797797979**

The fire danced before her eyes. She listened to it pop and crackle once in a while. The yellows, reds, and oranges were captivating. So was the other sight in front of her.

Lindsey was currently being held by Gil's arms, a smile on her face and laughter in her eyes. They were talking softly about something unknown to Catherine. It warmed her heart though. She loved seeing them together.

Before she knew it, Lindsey was in the presence of Noreen and Gil was sitting down next to her on the couch with Sarah in his arms.

"This is probably the second time I've seen you hold a child in your arms," she told him softly.

"Well, if you hold her real quick, I can go get Makayla and then it'll be three times," he said smartly. She gently pinched the back of his neck when she shifted her position.

"How are you?" he asked her, taking his eyes off Sarah.

"I am terrific right now. I just finished a talk with your mom and aunts. They're extremely entertaining to talk to," she shared with him. "How'd your dart game go?"

"Beat them all. Of course it wasn't hard. They tend to break the points more than score them."

Her hand still rested against his neck, her fingers softly running through the hairs at the nape of his neck unconsciously. She'd always loved his hair. It was always so soft and he always responded, whether verbally or physically. After willing his body to not react, he opted for verbally this time.

"Do you still have that fascination with my hair?" he asked after he handed Sarah back to her mother.

"Yes, I do. It's soft; I can't help it."

She ran her hand all the way through his hair before taking her hand back. He leaned further into the couch, leaning into her as well. She let him, enjoying the feel of his body next to hers. He placed a blanket over them, knowing how she got cold. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, claiming it was more comfortable that way.

"Everyone gather round," Linda called while Peggy called the boys up. The boys came running up the stairs just as the girls came running downstairs and everyone moved out of the dining room and kitchen. Everyone took their seats in the living room; Linda passed out tiny booklets and passed a stapled packet of papers to Gil.

"We're appointing you the reader this year. It was unanimous," she explained before moving on.

"We do a reading followed by a few Christmas carols before opening gifts," he explained to Catherine while motioning for Lindsey. She came bounding over to them and he managed to persuade her to sit with them. He pulled her onto his lap to leave more room on the couch for others.

"I'll need my glasses," he told Linda who was walking by. She quickly found his coat to retrieve them from the inside pocket, handing them to Catherine who in turn handed them to Gil.

"We're ready when you are," she told him, taking her seat by her brother.

He put his glasses on and settled Lindsey back further in his arms so she was reclining against him. He could hold the papers better that way than with just one hand. He glanced around him, seeing that for once, all was quiet. So he began reading.

Catherine found herself mesmerized by the sound of his voice. She could feel herself relax even more as she listened to the story he told. Lindsey turned the page for him when he reached the bottom so he cold keep the fluency of his words. Everyone in the room listened in captivation, even the youngest didn't cause problems. But all too soon Catherine's fascination was over.

They moved into the song 'Away in a Manger' requested by Jennifer. Catherine was pleased to see Lindsey participating in that. She always did love music. She pushed herself further into Gil's arms, savoring the feel.

**797797797797797797797979**

"You think it'll snow?" Catherine asked Gil, looking up at the dark sky above her.

"Hopefully. It's always nice to see it snow."

"Especially when you come from the desert," she added, kicking some snow with her boot.

"My aunts haven't been bothering you, have they?" he asked worriedly. He finished shrugging on his coat before hastening to catch up to her.

"No, they were wonderful," she assured, looping an arm through his. "You're family's so fun. Want to trade me?"

He chuckled. "I don't think so. I don't get along with Sam," he told her, speaking of her father.

"Eh, that's fine. I was taking Lindsey with me anyway."

They both laughed at her joke. Silence followed shortly after but it was comfortable. They walked leisurely across the property, neither seeing any reason to rush their time alone together.

Wind breezed past their ears as it picked up. The clouds began to roll over the sky, the moon peeking through every once in a while. Dry snow moved at their feet, rolling on by with the wind. Their shoes kicked at the snow, both sets of eyes on the ground.

"I can't thank you enough for inviting us, Gil. It's been wonderful. Lindsey's really enjoying herself," Catherine told him.

He brought his free hand over to cover her hand that was looped through his. He squeezed it gently. "What about you?"

"I love it. You have a great family. It's a wonderful atmosphere to be in." She looked up at him. "No offense, but I still find it hard to believe you're one of them."

He chuckled. "I know. Jennifer in there, she's like me and Linda. She's going to grow up like us, too. I started out like her; quiet, shy. The only difference between us is she hates bugs. She's the closest to believing that I'm actually part of this family," he explained.

"She didn't seem quiet," Catherine mused. "Kierra did though."

"Around her family, she's open. But trust me, she's extremely quiet and keeps to herself."

They both stepped onto the upstairs deck, making their way back. Catherine listened to the sound of her heels against the wood, the sound of the thump as his shoes hit the wood. It was rhythmic almost.

He felt her shiver next to him. He wrapped an arm around her. "Want to go back in?"

"No, I'm fine. Besides, I don't think we'd do too well at 'Scene It'."

"We watch movies," he defended.

"Yeah, but not those movies." He agreed and started to chuckle when they passed a window.

"What's so funny?"

"The boys; they remind me of Greg. They're in there playing Playstation 2 right now."

She shared his chuckle. He stopped them at the railing around the corner, purposely avoiding any windows. He didn't need an audience watching them.

She set her hands on the railing, despite being cold. Her eyes swept over the land before her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she saw such a beautiful thing.

"Beautiful," she heard Gil murmur. Maybe she could think of a few things. "I'll always love the night more."

"Maybe that's why we work the Grave shift," she pointed out. She felt his eyes turn on her. She wanted to face him but something screamed at her not to. Then again, they were finally alone…

"This necklace suits you beautifully," he told her, speaking of his gift to her. He brushed her hair aside to see it again. "I'm glad I was with you that day."

He flashed back to twenty years ago. They had been walking down the sidewalks of the Strip. Well, she had a slight limp but she insisted on walking. She'd taken a fall one night at the French Palace in her six inch heels after her set. Gil was taking care of her until she got better.

When they had passed an antique jewelry shop, she had dragged him inside with her. She'd always loved antique jewelry ever since she was a young girl back in Montana. She hardly ever saw it though.

She had taken an immediate liking to a silver necklace with a diamond in the middle and outlined with aquamarines and sapphires. It had reminded her on one she had seen when she was around Sam Braun and a woman he was with at the time. She'd always dreamed of owning it and now she did.

"I still can't believe you bought this for me. And after all these years!" she exclaimed.

"It took me a while to track it down."

"How much did it cost?"

He shied his eyes away for a brief second. "A lady should never know the cost of jewelry given to her," he said.

"It cost a small fortune, didn't it?" Her face cringed at the thought.

"It doesn't matter," he assured her. "I was more than happy to buy it for you."

She still couldn't shake the potential price though. When she started to walk away, he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. Very close.

"You know, you look every bit like your mother's side but those eyes…" she observed.

"That would be from my father's side as my mother always told me," he explained.

"I love your eyes. I ever tell you that?" Her voice was a whisper now. He shook his head.

"You still cold?" he wondered, looking down into her eyes. She took an involuntary step and wrapped her arms around his waist, already feeling warmer as his open jacket moved passed her arms.

She nodded. "Very."

His arms wrapped tightly around her small frame. There was something undeniable happening between them, some cosmic force pulling them together finally after twenty one years. Their hearts were pounding insanely but in synch. Their breathing was becoming short and shallow but they could still smell their surroundings vividly. Their eyes were locked and didn't dare move. Their bodies were pressed together intimately now. They fit like a pair of gloves and yet they sometimes acted like fire and water.

"Can I warm you up?" Gil offered, his throat becoming dry.

"Please."

Faster than she could register, his lips were on hers, caressing gently. She held fast to him, not wanting to lose this new glorious feel. Her hands pressed firmly against his lower back, gently caressing as she made her way up. She moaned deeply as his hands passed across her tush, gripping just a little. He certainly left her wanting more of his touch. They were so absorbed in their embrace that they didn't even register the freshly falling snow.

His tongue found entrance to her mouth when she gladly complied to his unspoken wishes. Tongues fondled and dueled for control but neither wanted to give it up. She never knew he was so talented in this department.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

"No idea. Feeling warm yet?" he asked with a smile on his face at her smile.

"A little," she said coyly. Her hands ran over his fabulous tush she loved to look at so much. "But my lips are a little cold now."

"I guess I could help with that."

"You better."

She accepted his lips with a contented sigh. His hands pressed her closer to him, enjoying the feel of her body. He tugged at her lower lips, a favor which she returned to him, causing him to growl and her to moan. She could feel herself being pressed against the railing; she could also feel his evident arousal.

Armed with a plan, she ran a hand around to his chest, feeling muscles move beneath her fingertips. Wanting to tease him, her nimble hand traveled lower until she ran it across the bulge in his jeans. He immediately groaned into her mouth, his pleasure obvious. She grinned against his mouth and slowly let her hand travel back upwards.

"Now that's just mean," he gasped out, pulling away from her.

"But I'm a tease, Gil. You know that," she reminded with an innocent smile.

"You've been teasing me for the last two decades. I'm already hooked."

"That's good." She kissed him this time, unable to resist. It was a mix between wanting it to be hungry and wanting to take it slow. So far hungry was winning.

"Hey you two, break it up for five minutes. It's time for pictures," Linda interrupted from a door down the way. "You can finish that back in Vegas."

Gil groaned in complaint at his family's impeccable timing. Catherine giggled as she turned around, dragging Gil with her, making sure to stay in front of him.

"Thanks, Aunt Linda," Gil muttered, walking by her.

"Hey, just be happy I wasn't your mother."

**797797797797797797797979**

Laughter went around the room as families figured out how to work different cameras. Children complained about the pictures. Adults held them back to make sure they were in the picture. Princess was running around happily, confused as to what was going on. Catherine just had to laugh. That dog was certainly a character.

"So I heard about what happened outside," Noreen said, sitting next to Catheirne at the dining room table. "Was this a spur of the moment or hopefully everlasting?"

"It definitely wasn't a spur of the moment," she laughed. "I'm hoping it's everlasting."

"Me, too." She grabbed Catherine by the hand, pulling her up with her. "Now come one. You don't actually think you and Lindsey wouldn't be in the pictures, did you?"

Catherine tried to stop her. "I don't want to intrude. I mean, these are family pictures and me and Lindsey aren't family."

Noreen stopped them in stride. "Of course you are, Catherine. You're like a daughter to me and Lindsey's like the granddaughter I'm still hoping to have."

"We feel the same way about you."

"Then you won't object to a few pictures."

Catherine and Lindsey joined them in a family picture, taken by Josh's girlfriend Rochelle. Unbeknownst to her, Noreen had managed to get a few pictures of her and Gil throughout the evening. She would definitely be making copies of those.

Before long, everyone was gathering up their things. They were slow at it though, wanting to stay just a bit longer. But they couldn't seeing as how it was close to eleven at night. Most of them had quite the drive home.

"Did you have a good time, Catherine?" Peggy asked when the woman in question was helping her clean up the dining room a little more.

"I had the best time I've had in a while," she emphasized.

Linda stepped in. "Bet I know why."

Catherine smiled. "That's a part of it, but no."

Peggy looked confused. Obviously she hadn't been told. Catherine sent Linda a look telling her she was allowed to tell Peggy just not while Catherine was around.

"Truthfully," Catherine continued, "this was the best time I've ever spent with a family. My family never did anything like this."

"I'm glad you came," Peggy told her.

"We all are," Linda added. "We kind of think you're the reason Gil actually came this year."

"You guys talking about me?" Gil asked, entering the kitchen in search of Catherine.

Linda and Peggy both left quickly, answers of no coming from their lips. Catherine's radiant smile never left her face.

"No, we weren't talking about you," she lied, throwing away the last of the trash." "We were having girl talk."

He slowly walked up to her, his head nodding. "Sure you were. And what was this girl talk about?"

"You."

"That's what I thought."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. She moved closer to him, her hands traveling up his arms.

"Hi," he whispered, his lips brushing against hers.

"Hi, is Lindsey ready yet?"

"Yeah, she's getting her coat on. I have yours." He motioned beside him where their coats were draped over a chair.

She nodded but her attention wasn't on the coats.

"Tonight, will you stay over? It'll be late when we get back anyways," she said to him. "I know Lindsey would like it if you were there tomorrow morning."

"Of course I will. You don't even have to ask."

She smiled when he kissed her. His lips were soft against hers, caressing softly just as she remembered. Just as she was about to deepen the kiss, Peggy's voice entered the room.

"Oh nevermind, Linda. I know why now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: the _book_ Polar Express doesn't belong to me. It belongs completely to Chris Van Allsburg.**

"Uncle Gil, will you read me this book?" Lindsey asked Gil after she got settled in bed. She held up a brown book with a silver bell on the cover for him, happy when he took it.

"You're how old, Lindsey?" he joked.

"I'm thirteen, Uncle Gil. You know that. Will you please read it to me? Mom reads it to me every year."

"Then why aren't you asking her to read it?"

"Because I want you to."

His heart fluttered with joy when she said that. "well, in that case, I would love to read it to you, Lindsey."

She pulled his down to sit next to her. She scooted closer to him when he settled over the covers.

"The Polar Express…" he began. "By Chris Van Allsburg.

"On Christmas eve, many years ago, I lay quietly in my bed. I did not rustle the sheets. I breathed slowly and silently. I was listening for a sound—a sound a friend had told me I'd never hear—the ringing bells of Santa's sleigh.

"There is no Santa," my friend had insisted, but I knew he was wrong.

Late that night I did hear sounds, though not of ringing bells. From outside came the sounds of hissing steam and squeaking metal. I looked through my window and saw a train standing perfectly still in front of my house.

"It was wrapped in an apron of steam. Snowflakes fell lightly around it. A conductor stood at the open door of one of the cars. He took a large pocket watch from his vest, then looked up at my window. I put on my slippers and robe. I tiptoed downstairs and out the door.

"All aboard," the conductor cried out. I ran up to him.

"Well," he said, "are you coming?"

"Where?" I asked.

"Why, to the North Pole of course," was his answer. "This is the Polar express." I took his outstretched hand and he pulled me aboard.

"The train was filled with other children, all in their pajamas and nightgowns. We sang Christmas carols and ate candies with nougat centers as white as snow. We drank hot cocoa as thick and rich as melted chocolate bars. Outside, the lights of towns and villages flickered in the distance as the Polar Express raced northward.

"Soon there were no more lights to be seen. We traveled through cold, dark forests, where lean wolves roamed and white-tailed rabbits hid from our train as it thundered through the quiet wilderness.

"We climbed mountains so high it seemed as if we would scrape the moon. But the Polar Express never slowed down. Faster and faster we ran along, rolling over peaks and through valleys like a car on a roller coaster.

"The mountains turned into hills, the hills to snow-covered plains. We crossed a barren desert of ice – The Great Polar Ice Cap. Lights appeared in the distance. They looked like lights of a strange ocean liner sailing a frozen sea.

"There," said the conductor, "is the North Pole."

"The North Pole. It was a huge city standing alone at the top of the world, filled with factories where every Christmas toy was made.

At first we saw no elves.

"They are gathering at the center of the city," the conductor told us. "That is where Santa will give the first gift of Christmas."

"Who receives the first gift?" we all asked.

The conductor answered, "He will choose one of you."

"Look," shouted one of the children, "the elves." Outside we saw hundred of elves. As our train drew closer to the center of the North Pole, we slowed to a crawl, so crowded were the streets with Santa's helpers. When the Polar Express could go no further, we stopped and the conductor led us outside.

"We pressed through the crowd to the edge of a large, open circle. In front of us stood Santa's sleigh. The reindeer were excited. They pranced, ringing the silver sleigh bells that hung from their harness. It was a magical sound, like nothing I'd ever heard. Across the circle, the elves moved apart and Santa Claus appeared. The elves cheered wildly.

He marched over to us and, pointing to me, said, "Let's have this fellow here." He jumped into his sleigh. The conductor handed me up. I sat on Santa's knee and he asked, "Now, what would you like for Christmas?"

"I knew that I could have any gift I could imagine. But the thing I wanted most for Christmas was not inside Santa's giant bag. What I wanted more than anything was one silver bell from Santa's sleigh. When I asked, Santa smiled. Then he gave me a hug and told an elf to cut a bell from a reindeer's harness. The elf tossed it up to Santa. He stood, holding the bell high above him, and called out, "The first gift of Christmas!"

"A clock struck midnight as the elves roared their approval. Santa handed the bell to me and I put it in my bathrobe pocket. The conductor helped me down from the sleigh. Santa shouted out the reindeer's names and cracked his whip. His team charged forward and climbed into the air. Santa circled above us, then disappeared in the cold, dark polar sky.

"As soon as we were back inside the Polar Express, the other children asked to see the bell. I reached into my pocket, but the only thing I felt was a hole. I had lost the silver bell from Santa Claus's sleigh.

"Let's hurry outside and look for it," one of the children said. But the train gave a sudden lurch and started moving. We were on our way home.

"It broke my heart to lose the bell. When the train reached my house, I sadly left the other children. I stood at my doorway and waved good-bye. The conductor said something from the moving train, but I couldn't hear him. "What?" I yelled out.

He cupped his hands around his mouth. "MERRY CHRISTMAS," he shouted. The Polar Express let out a loud blast from its whistle and sped away.

"On Christmas morning my little sister Sarah and I opened presents. When it looked as if everything had been unwrapped, Sarah found one last small box behind the tree. It had my name on it. Inside was the silver bell! There was a note: "Found this on the seat of my sleigh. Fix that hole in your pocket." Signed, "Mr. C."

I shook the bell. It made the most beautiful sound my sister and I had ever heard.

But my mother said, "Oh, that's too bad."

"Yes," said my father, "it's broken."

When I'd shaken the bell, my parents had not heard a sound."

"At one time most of my friends could hear the bell, but as years passed, it fell silent for all of them. Even Sarah found one Christmas that she could no longer hear its sweet sound. Though I've grown old, the bell still rings for me as it does for all who truly believe."

"The end," he concluded. He looked down at Lindsey, seeing her eyes drooping shut. He smiled, shutting the book, and gently climbed off the bed. He put the book on her desk and started to quietly leave the room.

"Uncle Gil?" Lindsey's voice stopped him.

"What is it, sweetheart?" he whispered, walking back over to her.

"Will you be here in the morning?" she asked, her voice tired.

Gil smiled as he brushed some hair away from her face. "I'll be here. Now go to sleep." He kissed her forehead before heading for the door.

"Love you, Uncle Gil."

"I love you, too, Butterfly." He turned off her light and shut the door quietly behind him.

"I swear, you are the sweetest and kindest man alive."

Catherine had watched from the doorway with tears in her eyes. She listened to the sound of Lindsey's laughter in the places where Gil would change tones. She listened to the rich baritone of his voice gently lulling her daughter to sleep.

Gil looked up to see a barely dressed Catherine. At least, that's how he would describe it. She had on only a man's dress shirt, blue in color, and peeking out from it was a pair of very short shorts.

"This is how you dress in the winter?" he teased.

She just smiled. "Come one, handsome. It's our time now." Her arms wrapped around his neck as she began to lead him to her bedroom. "I love it that you and Lindsey get along so well."

"She's a wonderful girl, Cath. I love her," he said, shutting her bedroom door behind him, "Almost as much as I love her mother."

Her eyed widened at his confession. Looking into his eyes, she could see the love he spoke of. She knew he could see the same in her eyes.

"I love you, too, Gil."

Her lips attacked his, causing him to step back. His arms wrapped tight around her, not wanting to let her go ever again.

When they broke apart, he rested his forehead against hers. His eyes went to the shirt she was wearing, a sense of déjà vu coming over him.

"Not to ruin the mood, but I know I've seen that shirt before," he said, pulling away to look in her eyes.

"Stephanie's case all those years ago. All the girls were corralled outside. We were all scantily clad. You gave me this shirt because I was cold. I never got around to giving it back," she explained.

"Obviously," he muttered, an eyebrow raised.

"Shut up and take me to bed."

"Gladly."

He picked up, causing her to squeal in delight. He deposited her on the bed, causing her to bounce, and allowed her to pull his body over hers. He could see the lust in her eyes, the desire glossing over. He could also see the love.

"Will you spend tomorrow with us?" she asked, her voice taking on a whisper.

"Technically it's today. Had you asked…"

"Gil…" her tone was warning.

He kissed her slowly, taking his time. He made sure to pull away when he heard her moan.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."


End file.
